Caoba oscuro
by Ritsuko de lenfent
Summary: Yaya se comporta de una forma extraña con Tsubomi desde que Hikari y Amane están juntos. Tsubomi, pensando en hacer sentir mejor a su sempai, soporta cada una de las bromas pero,en el transcurrir de aquella semana, algo comienza a crecer en su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1:_**

**_Una niña tonta._**

El sonido de dos zapatillas resonaba presurosamente sobre la alfombra de _Ichigo - sha_. Ya casi era el tiempo en el que todas las alumnas debían juntarse en la cafetería para el desayuno. Y como Tsubomi sabía, aquella muchacha se quedaría en su cuarto un momento más que la mayoría de las alumnas. El sonido de sus pasos terminó justo delante de aquella puerta color caoba oscuro. Titubeó un momento, se aclaró la voz como si fuera a dar un discurso y luego sus nudillos golpetearon la madera.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó una voz en el interior, la voz de Yaya- Sempai. Como Tsubomi esperaba, todavía no había bajado con las demás.

—Soy yo, Tsubomi. Me levanté algo tarde y pasaba para ver si te habías retrasado también. Ya sabés… como ayer—. Dijo de corrido como si fuera un discurso ensayado.

— ¿Esa es tu escusa de hoy? No tenés mucha imaginación.

— ¿Eh?— soltó Tsubomi sintiendo que se acaloraba—. No… No sé de qué me hablás, solo vengo de buena voluntad y…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—Vamos, pasá.

Tsubomi obedeció, soltando un pequeño bufido de disgusto.

— ¿Todavía no terminás de vestirte? Que irresponsable…

Yaya se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse sus medias largas lentamente. Tsubomi desvió la mirada de aquellos muslos sensuales. El sex appeal de Yaya la precedía en cualquier lugar que se encontrase.

— No seas molesta, Tsubomi. En primero lugar vos también te levantaste tarde… ¿o no?— Una sombra maliciosa cruzó por la sonrisa de Yaya—. ¿No es lo que habías dicho antes de entrar?

_Lo sabe… Mantén la calma._

—Bu… Bueno sí pero… No… Ósea, quería ver si desayunabas bien, después de todo, sos la mejor en el coro y las demás se decepcionarían si e enfermas o algo... ¡Recordá que hoy tenemos practica, Yaya- Sempai!

Tsubomi creía entender el por qué de que Yaya tardara tanto en vestirse, supuso que a Yaya no debería agradarle la idea de bajar a la cafetería junto con Amane y Hikari, ya que El príncipe de Spica venía a buscar a su pareja puntualmente para bajar un poco antes que las demás alumnas. La responsabilidad de una _Etoile_ es dar ejemplo.

— Eso es muy responsable de tu parte—Continuó Yaya— ¿Entonces venís a cuidarme?

_Sí… ¿Te molesta?_

—A… ¿Cuidarte?— Tsubomi esforzó cada partícula de su cuerpo en no quedar al descubierto—. Lo que me atraen aquí son mis responsabilidades…

—Bueno, estoy lista.

—Entonces, vamos…

Yaya caminó hacia la pequeña estudiante y tomó su mentón suavemente entre los dedos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Querés bajar?

Tsubomi sentía como la sangre iba a su rostro.

— ¿Eh?...

—Pensé que podíamos quedarnos a solas…

_Dejá de jugar conmigo…_

—Basta. Quédate si querés… yo me voy a la cafetería—dicho esto la muchacha se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Tsubomi no podía ver la sonrisa sincera que Yaya ponía al verla enfadada mientras la seguía.

—Vamos entonces.

Era así todas las mañanas, desde aquella ceremonia, el día de Tsubomi comenzaba frente aquella puerta color caoba oscuro. Más de una vez pensó en desistir pero algo en su interior la guiaba hasta aquel destino. Las caricias, tal vez… Levantó la mano y acarició su mentón con las yemas de los dedos, luego su boca.

_Vamos… Dejá de pensar en ello._

Yaya rebasó a Tsubomi y, antes de pasar, pasó su mano por el fino cabello rosa de su amiga, dejándolo caer de sus dedos a medida que se adelantaba. Tsubomi se detuvo en seco, mirando a Yaya caminar, darle la espalda mientras se alejaba despreocupadamente del lugar.

¿Por qué Yaya se comportaba así? Se preguntaba Tsubomi, una y otra vez, ¿Por qué la molestaba de aquella manera? Siempre que Hikari dejaba a Yaya sola, ella disparaba aquellos juegos contra Tsubomi, la estrechaba en brazos, le besaba las mejillas, acariciaba su cabello… ¿Por qué soportaba todo aquello entonces? Ni ella misma tenía esa respuesta, solo temía, en el fondo de su corazón, que ella no era a la que Yaya tenía en brazos cuando la tocaba… Sacudió esas imágenes con un movimiento de cabeza, tratando de borrarlas.

Intentó darle un principio a esa cadena de sucesos que la habían llevado a pensar eso. Sin duda todo comenzó en aquella noche, hace unas semanas, cuando Nagisa y Tamao las habían invitado a todas a una fiesta de té nocturna, habían pasado dos días desde el evento de Elección de Etoile.

La noche era cálida como la mayoría en el verano de un cielo estrellado. Las chicas coordinaron en ir todas por separado y en diferentes horarios para no despertar sospechas, sabían que la prefecta hacía guardia nocturna y ninguna tenía ganas de limpiar aquellas sucias escaleras otra vez.

Chiyo se encontró con Tsubomi en un rincón del pasillo y llegaron primero. Nagisa y Tamao las saludaron a todas como si no las hubieran visto en años. Se veía algo nuevo en sus miradas, el fantasma del cambio las había visitado a todas, rastros de sentimientos sin borrar.

— ¿Y Yaya y Hikari - sempai?—preguntó Chiyo, adelantándose a Tsubomi.

—No deben tardar en llegar— Soltó Tamao— Tomemos asiento el té estará listo en un momento.

Mientras tomaban sus lugares alrededor de la pequeña mesa Tsubomi no tardó en notar que Tamao era de alguna manera más cariñosa que de costumbre y Nagisa no se despegaba tanto de ella, a veces cuando Tamao hablaba, Nagisa se quedaba mirándola por un largo lapsus de tiempo como si hubiese hecho algo indebido a espaldas de su amiga.

—Espero no haber convocado esta fiesta demasiado pronto— susurró Nagisa con un semblante vacío.

—No, no te preocupes Nagisa – Sempai —Agregó Chiyo animada, con su dulce rostro de niña en apuros—. En realidad yo también quería verlas a todas.

— ¡Es cierto, yo también!— Exclamó Tsubomi. Chiyo la miró—. Eh… Bueno… alguien tiene que vigilar el comportamiento de todas.

— ¿Lo ves, Nagisa?— dijo Tamao en un gesto dulce, posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga—. Te lo dije…

Un débil golpeteo se escuchó desde la puerta.

— ¡Yo voy!

Chiyo trotó hacia la puerta y la abrió levemente descubriendo a Yaya y a Hikari vestidas de camisón, el primero blanco, el segundo, amarillo canario. Las dos con cara de haber tenido una buena semana. A Nagisa le brillaron los ojos de alegría. La fiesta de té podía comenzar

Cada una tomó asiento, Yaya entre Tsubomi y Hikari Y Nagisa entre Tamao y, por último, Chiyo, quien aprovechó a servir el líquido en las pequeñas tazas rosas.

—Es bueno verlas a todas otra vez juntas—comentó Hikari mientras tomaba la taza entre sus dedos. Estaba radiante, como si hubiera tenido la mejor semana de su vida. Todas adivinaban el por qué.

—Me pregunto si es bueno retener a una Etoile a estas horas de la noche—Bromeó Tamao mientras miraba la rubia pícaramente.

—Es lo mismo que le dije yo—siguió Yaya—. Se siente como si hiciéramos algo ilegal.

Hikari se encogió de hombros tímidamente. Todas rieron.

—Por cierto, Yaya, no recuerdo haberte visto en toda la ceremonia— dijo Nagisa como al pasar.

Tsubomi casi escupió lo que estaba tomando. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a la pelirroja. Hikari calló en seco y dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Yaya. Sin embargo, Yaya se dedicó a tomar su té hasta el fondo y luego, dejando la taza en la mesa con lentitud dijo:

—Lo siento, mucho. Una "niña tonta" se sentía sola y tuve que acompañarla.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tsubomi.

_¡¿Una qué?!_

— ¿Una niña tonta?— repitió Nagisa como si Yaya hubiera hablado en algún otro idioma.

—Es muy molesto de explicar pero… espero que esa "niña tonta" me visite otra vez…— Todas quedaron en silencio, no entendían a lo que Yaya se refería, al mismo tiempo que, misteriosamente, las mejillas de Tsubomi parecían adoptar el color de un tomate—. Los siento… No me hagan caso, por cierto, Nagisa ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shizuma?

Chiyo y Tamao se sintieron sacudidas.

—Eh… Bueno… Bien, muy bien. Gracias por preguntar— balbuceó Nagisa mientras sus mejillas tomaban el color de su cabello.

—Sin embargo…— aventuró Tamao tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura—. Mientras Nagisa se encuentre en los dominios de mi cuarto, será totalmente mía…

— ¡Tamao!...

Las risas recorrieron la mesa una vez más.

—Tsubomi… ¿Pasa algo?— inquirió Chiyo.

— ¿Eh?... No, nada…—Mintió mientras quitaba su mirada fija en el té.

— ¿Segura? Generalmente molestas más…— agregó Yaya. Tsubomi no pudo evitar buscar algo en su mirada.

—Estoy segura… es que…—Extendió bruscamente el brazo hasta el plato de galletitas — Tenía ganas de probar una…

—Ah…las hice yo…espero estén bien— dijo Nagisa con timidez.

—No te preocupes, Nagisa– Sempai.

Ahí debe haber empezado todo, pensó Tsubomi mientras desayunaba en la cafetería. Aquella noche, cuando la fiesta de té había terminado y el momento de visitar la almohada había dado comienzo, Tsubomi no había podido dormir sin darle vueltas a su mente aquella frase: "Espero que esa niña tonta me visite otra vez…" ¿Lo habría dicho enserio o solo era una de las tantas bromas que había sufrido de aquella morocha? La imagen calmada de Yaya mientras lo decía…

_¿Por qué pienso tanto en ello?_

—No soy una niña tonta…—fue lo último que dijo Tsubomi antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, la peli rosa se sintió tentada de pasar frente a aquella habitación, no para tocar la puerta sino… solo pasar por ahí, pero justo antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo, algo que sus ojos divisaron hicieron que se quedara ahí oculta. Amane y Hikari se encontraban ahí, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yaya, mirando hacia el interior. Tsubomi agudizó el oído para escuchar.

—… ¿Entonces no vienes Yaya?—preguntó Hikari mientras los dedos de su mano se entrelazaban con los de Amane.

—No… ni de broma. Es demasiado temprano— exclamó la voz de Yaya desde dentro—. Yo las alcanzaré en unos minutos.

En el momento en que Amane y Hikari desaparecieron de vista, Tsubomi se paró en frente de la puerta, dudando en si debía tocar o no. Apretó los parpados, blanqueó su mente y llamó a la puerta. Se abrió casi al instante.

—Hikari, te dije que… ¿Tsubomi?

—Ah… ¡Hola!

— ¿Vienes a molestar tan temprano?

— ¿¡Molestar!?— repitió Tsubomi, dolida.

— ¿Vas a pasar o no?

Tsubomi titubeó y luego, soltando un suspiro de indignación, siguió a Yaya hacia adentro de la habitación. La morocha se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Tsubomi la miró en silencio por un momento, observando cómo se laceaba aquel largo cabello oscuro.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¡Nada, nada!

— ¿Entonces para que viniste?

Tsubomi pensó en contestar, "porque vos me lo ofreciste". Pero decidió callar. Ya tenía la imagen de Yaya riéndose en su cara por haberse tomado el comentario de esa noche enserio. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Yaya- sempai…

—Dime.

— ¿Porque no bajaste con Hikari y Amane?—Hubo una breve pausa— ¿Yaya-Sempai?

— Por nada…

Yaya se quedó inmóvil por un momento, con el peine elevado a unos centímetros de su cabello. Tsubomi se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata de alguna forma. Pasaron unos eternos segundos, y luego con los ojos ocultos bajo los mechones de su cabello negro, dejó el peine sobre la mesa.

—Dime una cosa Tsubomi.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Crees que las cosas volverán a ser como antes algún día?

_¿Se refiere a Hikari?, _pensó Tsubomi mientras intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta.

—No… No lo sé… pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Bueno… siempre hay una niña tonta que puede consolarte.

Yaya soltó una lánguida carcajada.

—Tsubomi…

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Acércate…

Tsubomi se colocó al lado de Yaya mientras ella bajaba las manos y las dejaba sobre sus muslos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La morocha tomó la cintura de Tsubomi bruscamente y la sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazándola de la cintura para que no pudiera levantarse.

— ¡Wahhh! Yaya, ¡Suéltame!—Exclamó la muchacha mientras intentaba zafarse.

Yaya la abrazó casi con ternura mientras la callaba como si Tsubomi fuera un bebé refunfuñando.

—Shhh… Tranquila…

— ¡No!

De pronto, los ojos de Tsubomi se cruzaron con los de Yaya. ¿Está llorando? No… le pareció verlo pero sus ojos estaban húmedos como si fuera a hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias, Tsubomi.

En unos segundos Tsubomi sintió aquellas manos tomarla con cariño por su pequeña cintura. Se quedó inmóvil mientras Yaya posaba gentilmente su frente sobre su mejilla. Mechones rosas y negros entrelazados como dos sabores de helado. Tsubomi no se atrevió a preguntarle el por qué… solo se quedó ahí con ella mientras las manos de su Sempai la abrazaban con gentileza, en silencio.

Ahí se inició todo, desde ese día, Tsubomi no había podido comenzar en la mañana sin pasar por aquella puerta para consolar a Yaya, sin jamás preguntar. Tenía miedo de saber, miedo de la respuesta que se pudiera escapar de los labios de su sempai pero, al pasar los días esa pequeña fisura de vacío en su corazón fue agrandándose con cada gesto de cariño, con cada rose. Hasta que las dudas de Tsubomi se disiparon… la estaban usando como un consuelo y sin embargo se había enamorado. La imagen de aquella Yaya en la fiesta de té llegó a su cabeza. Tsubomi sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, parece que después de todo si era una niña tonta, pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó el horario de cantar en el coro y las muchachas se acomodaron en filas sobre las tarimas en la iglesia. Un brillo inundaba cada una de sus sotanas, el intenso blanco Spica, mientras cantaban los himnos del día. Sus suaves y dulces voces se hacían oír junto a un brillo inexplicable de pureza. Hikari se había desempeñado satisfactoriamente a pesar del poco tiempo libre a base de sus obligaciones, solo había obtenido unos errores menores. Tsubomi la compadecía un poco, ya que el ser la compañera de Amane la había hecho muy popular entre las estudiantes. Incluso algunas le dirigían maridas poco más que lujuriosas mientras cantaba al compas de Yaya y su grupo.

En un momento la profesora que dirigía el coro le preguntó a Hikari si se había planteado dejar el coro, ya que, a pesar de manejarse perfectamente, las ocupaciones de _Etoile_ hacían difícil que Hikari pudiera practicar y no podía permitir que su desempeño mermara el de las demás. Hikari se había negado rotundamente, ya que el coro la hacía sentir que aún era compañera de las muchachas. Detestaba sentirse en un escalón superior a ellas en ningún sentido. Pero, a pesar de lo que Hikari dijera, los efectos de ser _Etoile_ repercutían ya sea para bien o para mal. Las compañeras del coro también se negaron a que Hikari abandonase, la presencia de una representante le daba encanto a las prácticas. Sin duda, no todas tenían el privilegio de cantar lado a lado con una _Etoile_ del colegio, además, todas le habían tomado cierto cariño a la hermosa rubia. Para las muchachas, una _Etoile_ era como una estrella de cine, perfecta.

"Seguramente, Hikari - Sama podrá manejarlo."," ¡Su voz es una de las mejores del coro!, "¡Sii!"

La profesora, encontrándose ente la espada y la pared, no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a la _Etoile_ que no tendría quejas si seguía con su buen desempeño, a lo que Hikari aceptó apenada.

—No te preocupes, Hikari - sempai. Estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas— dijo Tsubomi una vez terminadas las practicas—. Yo te ayudaré si es necesario… Ya sabés, si no te ayudara no podría sentirme bien.

— Es verdad, te ayudaré a practicar en los ratos libres para ponerte al día—aventuró Yaya—. Verás que no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Los ojos de Tsubomi buscaron los de Yaya mientras hablaba.

—No es necesario— soltó—. Yo podría ayudarla, tengo más ratos libres que vos.

—Les agradezco todo, chicas— contestó Hikari aún apenada—. No es necesario que se tomen la molestia por mis caprichos.

Yaya negó con la cabeza.

—_Etoile_ o no, sigues siendo la misma de siempre. No ganarás a tus compañeras por perfección, como Shizuma o Amane, pero si por ternura.

Hikari soltó una risita.

—No digas eso. No quiero sentirme superior a ellas.

—Tal vez el problema no está en el hecho de que quieras, o no, sentirte superior, sino el de que ellas quieran verse inferiores a ti. Parecen disfrutar buscando a alguien a quien admirar.

Hikari rezongó. Yaya desvió la mirada a las chicas que dirigían miradas furtivas hacia ellas. _Apenas y lo disimulan, _pensó. De pronto Yaya notó como las miradas se hicieron cada vez más marcadas hasta que todas miraron en dirección a la puerta.

—Amane…— susurró Hikari y todas las miradas la siguieron.

Amane había entrado a la iglesia y, si Hikari exhalaba dosis de popularidad, Amane era una droga de efecto concentrado. Los susurros y la lujuria aumentaron mientras admiraban la presencia de su realeza, vestido del blanco puro de su uniforme escolar. Lentamente, las integrantes del coro iban agrupándose mientras miraban hacia el príncipe de Spica.

"¡Miren es Amane – sama!", "¡Oh, Amane – Sama ha aparecido!", "¡Es el príncipe!"

Amane hizo oídos sordos a las exclamaciones, intentó fingir que nos las oía, el solo hecho de que lo hicieran frente a Hikari la avergonzaba mucho más que cuando estaba sola.

_Dios, solo es este año…, _pensó.

—Hola, chicas— dijo mientras les dirigía una rápida mirada a Tsubomi y Yaya, hasta centrar su atención en la rubia—. Hikari, discúlpame pero tenemos que irnos. Hay una reunión en la tarde con los representantes de los tres colegios.

El príncipe de Spica tomó la mano de Hikari entre sus dedos. Casi mecánicamente, las exclamaciones subieron de tono en el fondo y, por otro lado, Tsubomi clavó la mirada en el rostro de Yaya, como si esperase que pasara algo en él, algo revelador. En efecto, Yaya estaba mirando aquellas manos de dedos gentilmente entrelazados.

Hikari, miró a las chicas, sintiéndose culpable de dejarlas tan bruscamente.

—No te preocupes, Hikari—dijo Yaya leyendo la mente de su amiga, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Amane. Tsubomi aún estudiaba aquellos movimientos—. Solo no te olvides de decirle a Amane lo del coro, tal vez puedan arreglar algo.

Amane alzó las cejas.

— ¿Pasó algo con el coro?

—Ah, sí… muchísimas gracias, Yaya. Lo hablaré con ella después de la reunión—. Soltó Hikari mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Amane la miró por un momento pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno… si no es muy urgente, entonces vámonos, Hikari. Nos vemos, chicas.

Las chicas se despidieron y tan solo quedaron Tsubomi y Yaya. Los susurros de admiración también se fueron junto con las dos _Etoiles_.

"Ahí van…", "Adiós, Amane - Sama, Hikari- Sama".

—Nunca cambiará, estoy segura que no quería decírselo por miedo a parecer caprichosa…—comentó Yaya mientras seguía mirando a la pareja irse por el jardín, con aquellos ojos que Tsubomi intentaba descifrar. La pequeña movió la mano levemente hasta que rozó la de su sempai, como si inconscientemente quisiera recordarle que ella estaba allí. Yaya levantó aquella mano tan bruscamente que Tsubomi pensó que la iba a golpear y, acto seguido, le arrebató su sobrero blanco, que componía el uniforme del coro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Dámelo!— exclamó la peli rosa, poniendo las manos en su cabeza—. Sé más madura, Yaya- sempai.

—Que falta de respeto a tus superiores— dijo con una mueca maliciosa—. Creo que debería quedarme con esto de castigo y dejar que vengas sin el uniforme a la práctica siguiente.

Tsubomi inhaló y levantó los hombros a modo de sorpresa. Estiró el brazo para tomarlo pero Yaya fue más rápida.

—Veo que lo querés de vuelta.

— ¡Sí, lo quiero, dámelo de una vez!

—Entonces vení por él.

El intenso verde del pasto brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Yaya echó a corría por el jardín del campus a grandes carcajadas mientras Tsubomi la perseguía intentando arrebatarle lo que era suyo. Parecían dos ángeles jugueteando.

—Vamos, vamos. Necesitas más deporte, Tsubomi.

Yaya trotaba, corría, caminaba a medida que Tsubomi intentaba alcanzarla, parecía feliz. Tsubomi notó aquel rostro a medida que corría tras él, sintió por un momento que lo que realmente quería era alcanzarla a ella. Estos días realmente habían sido como un juego, en el que Yaya se acercaba y se alejaba una y otra vez. De pronto no se sintió tan bien… la idea de un reemplazo volvió a la pelirosa.

La morocha dio la vuelta hacia atrás de la iglesia y se perdió de la vista de Tsubomi. Ella intentó aumentar la velocidad pero en el momento que cruzó aquella esquina de la estructura vislumbró una amplia zona despejada, cubierta de verde. La parte trasera de la iglesia era una de aquellas zonas a las que nadie concurría ya que no quedaban cerca de ningún lado ni llamaban la atención de nadie. Yaya se encontraba en el medio, bajo el sol, su blanca sotana lo hacían ver como un ángel de cabello negro, esperándola. La estudiante de primero caminó hacia ella con aire ofendido.

— ¡Basta de bromas!— exclamó—Basta…Yaya sempai.

—Veo que te falta mucho ejercicio— dijo mientras ocultaba las manos detrás de su espalda.

La muchacha extendió la mano.

—Vamos… entrégamelo…

Yaya no respondió y la mano de la peli rosa se impacientó. Intentó pasar sus manos detrás de ella pero la estaba abrazando casi involuntariamente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, se echó hacia atrás.

—Como quieras…no caeré en tu juego. Quédatelo si querés…— Tsubomi estuvo a punto de marcharse pero la mano de Yaya se sujetó a su brazo y la tiró hacia ella con fuerza, la mejilla de la pequeña estudiante chocó contra su pecho. Tsubomi sintió como su rostro se encendía de rubor.

—No… no tienes suficiente ¿No es así?— Tsubomi acercó más su cuerpo, sintiéndose tentada a sentir la calidez de Yaya, el latido de su corazón—. Suéltame. No soy tu juguete.

— ¿Ah, no?…— los brazos de Yaya se ciñeron un poco más en aquel cuerpo caliente por aquella maratón—. ¿Eso te enfada?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

— Lo haré si no me sueltas…

— ¿Por qué deberían intimidarme las amenazas de una chica de primero?

La mano de Yaya se deslizó bajo el cabello de Tsubomi y acarició sus suaves mejillas. Tsubomi comenzó a temblar.

_¿Esto te hace feliz ¿Verdad? _

Tsubomi empujó a Yaya cada vez más fuerte.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que soportarlo__? No lo quiero… No así._

— ¡Basta!—Tsubomi se apartó bruscamente, jadeando, sentía como aquello sensación le recorría el rostro hasta sus ojos e hizo todo para detenerlo. — ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¡Tsubomi!— Exclamó Yaya asustada por aquella reacción tan brusca.

—No quiero que me toques…

— ¿Tsubomi, que te pasa?

—Lo siento, Sempai. No puedo ser eso que querés que sea…— dijo, apretando sus dientes mientras luchaba por contener esa sensación en sus mejillas y su garganta. Bruscamente le dio la espalda a su sempai.

Podía sentir como Yaya se acercaba lentamente.

— ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta?— continuó mientras sentía como su voz se quebraba poco a poco e intento disimularlo pero mientras más intentaba, más sucumbía a aquellas lágrimas que intentaban salir. —. No es que me afecte demasiado… Es solo que me molesta… ser el juguete de alguien. Pero….pero…no pasa nada… no estoy enfadada, en realidad no me importa…es solo que…que no voy a seguir asiéndolo…

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Yaya intentaba comprender.

—Tsubomi yo…

— ¿Me oíste Yaya- sempai?— Tsubomi sintió la mano de Yaya posarse en su hombro. La apartó de un manotazo— ¡No seré el reemplazo de Hikari- sempai!

Tsubomi se echó a correr, corrió todo lo que pudo como si algo le pisará los talones. No importaba en qué dirección, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ahí, en un lugar donde la viera en ese estado, hacia los arboles, a lo más profundo del campus, solo quería estar sola antes de que todas sus palabras la alcanzasen, "el reemplazo de Hikari - sempai" eso era, solo un estúpido reemplazo, un muñeco artificial intentando suplantar a una persona de carne y hueso, un juguete. Se había negado tanto a pensarlo, incluso había intentado aceptarlo, pero no, no podía seguir así, no soportaba ver a Yaya posar sus ojos en Hikari y luego en ella, ese orden la destrozaba, sentía que aquello le echaba en cara su lugar secundario en el corazón de Yaya. Sintió que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle del cansancio y se arrodilló frente a un árbol apartado de los demás.

_Maldita Yaya… no… Yaya no tiene la culpa_, pensó

— La culpa es mía…mía por dejarme involucrar…Se terminó…todo se terminó…—asentó su espalda en aquel árbol y abrazó sus piernas lo más fuerte que pudo, quería sentirse lo más pequeña posible, quería desaparecer. La imagen de aquellas caricias, de aquel abrazo llegó a su mente. No quería borrarlas, quería recordar aquella sensación lo más vívidamente que pudiera. Como si aún se encontrara entre aquellos abrazos, en otra situación, no se hubiera negado—.Soy tan estúpida… se supone que no me importaba…

Los minutos pasaron y solo podía sentir el viento pasar entre los arbustos. Unas cuantas aves cantaban a lo lejos y sin embargo se sentía tan distante a todo. No importaba cuanto se escondiera, tendría que volver tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo enfrentaría todo aquello? Mirarle a la cara sería imposible.

El sonido de unos pasos se mezcló con el susurrar del viento.

— ¡Tsubomi!—Una voz se escuchó no muy lejos—. Tsubomi, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

—Yaya…— susurraron los labios de la peli rosa.

—Tsubomi, por favor… Solo déjame hablar contigo…

_ ¿Qué debería hacer?__ No puedo ignorarla para siempre…_

—Te tengo… —dijo Yaya al aparecer detrás del árbol. Estaba agitada y sin aliento. La muchacha solo escondió su rostro entre las rodillas, se maldijo en su cabeza por no haber podido correr más, ¿quien la entendía después de todo?—Te olvidaste esto…— Yaya colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Tsubomi y luego se sentó a su lado a unos milímetros de cada hombro.

Un silencio incomodo las embargó a ambos. Yaya abrazó sus piernas también, la blanca sotana las cubría a ambas, dos ángeles bajó la sombra de aquel árbol tupido.

—Escucha…yo… Te pido perdo…

—No hay nada que perdonar… ¡Te dije que no importaba!— dijo Tsubomi como si eso de alguna forma pudiera borrar lo que había dicho antes.

—Yo… solo escúchame… jamás quise hacerte sentir así… Jamás pensé en vos como un reemplazo. Jamás quise que te sintieras así, Tsubomi.

—Quisiera creerte…—susurró fríamente.

—Es la verdad… no sabía que así te sentías… Si lo hubiera sabido…

—Entonces ¿por qué? Dímelo… ¿Por qué solo me molestás cuando ella te deja sola? ¿Por qué me usás como un muñeco con el que alguien se desquita?— Tsubomi se dio cuenta de que se estaba exaltando de nuevo, volvió a bajar su mirada.

Yaya negó con la cabeza.

—No… — Yaya suspiró como si una vieja herida hubiese vuelto a doler—. Es cierto, amaba a Hikari, la amaba…y no voy a mentirte, todo aquello me dolió pero, por favor, créeme. Jamás pensaría en vos como un juguete. Es que contigo me sentía mejor… simplemente… me costaba decirte lo mucho que me gustaba tu compañía.

Tsubomi escuchó en silencio.

—Al principio, me sentía confundida. Quería que Hikari y yo siguiésemos siendo tan intimas como antes, quería que pudieras seguir tan amigas como lo hemos sido siempre. Pero me dolía el darme cuenta de que era imposible. Aquel día, luego de la fiesta del té, me di cuenta. Estar con vos me hacía olvidar todo eso…

— ¿Y por eso me usabas?

—Sí, en eso tenés razón… te usaba. Pero no de la manera en que pensás. No lo hacía porque deseara a Hikari. Lo hacía porque estar contigo me tranquilizaba. No podía controlarme, quería decírtelo pero… supongo, que me falta madurar.

Tsubomi miró el rostro de Yaya. Estaba demacrado, como si hubiera llorado tanto como ella en toda aquella trayectoria y estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. Tan solo a unos centímetros, tan cerca. No vio mentira en sus ojos, solo una profunda tristeza. De pronto se sintió peor, pero por la razón de hacer sentir mal a su sempai. Después de todo, era culpa suya en parte, por jamás haber preguntado de qué venía todo aquello.

—Ya…ya veo… —dijo mientras volvía a apartar su mirada con expresión soberbia —. Bueno, entonces… en ese caso, no me dejás otra alternativa que perdonarte.

La sonrisa de Yaya irradió un brillo de alegría incontenible, se acercó tímidamente a Tsubomi y le besó la mejilla expuesta. En ese momento, Tsubomi podía sentir como su corazón sonreía_. Soy tan tonta, _pensó.

— Es tan difícil para ti… hablar sin tocar…—susurró mientras dejaba que el cabello cubriera sus ojos un poco más, sus labios hicieron un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento…

—Tengo frio…—dijo Tsubomi secamente. Yaya sonrió. Pasó su mano sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, Tsubomi correspondió acercando su cabeza hacia el pecho de la morocha—. Lo permitiré... solo por hoy.

— ¿Es tan difícil para ti, ser sincera?— Susurró su Sempai burlonamente.

Tsubomi miró a Yaya con enfado quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—No seas hipócrita…

Yaya la calló con un beso repentino. Los ojos de Tsubomi se dilataron, como si su mente hubiese perdido toda capacidad de pensar. Sintió los labios suaves y cálidos de su Sempai tocar los suyos. Se rindió, lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos entregándose tímidamente a aquel sabor, a los latidos de su corazón, a las caricias de aquellos labios, al aliento húmedo mezclándose con el suyo. Un sabor suave y delicioso las embriagó a ambas. Yaya deslizó la mano por el cuello de la pequeña y, entre carisias, llegó hasta la nuca en donde profundizó el beso, de una forma apasionada. Sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo, Yaya tomó las muñecas de su pequeña amante y las inmovilizó en el verde césped. Tsubomi forcejeó levemente solo para buscar de nuevo los labios de su sempai. Yaya se apartó de modo que la boca de Tsubomi no pudo alcanzarla. Ella abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querés más?—preguntó Yaya maliciosamente.

La pequeña desvió su mirada hacia un lado con las mejillas impregnadas de un rosa suave. Parecía dudar si responder o forcejear, pero necesitaba ser sincera. Asintió tímidamente. Yaya acercó sus labios hacia su cuello, recorriéndolo besándolo como si Tsubomi fuera una presa indefensa, ella podía sentir el húmedo y cálido aliento tocar su piel y produciéndole un cosquilleo en su vientre. Un gemido escapó de su boca.

—No… esperá.

Yaya se detuvo lentamente, como si le costase poner el freno a sus impulsos.

— ¿Me sobrepasé?

—No… es que… aquí no…

Un murmullo de muchachas se escuchó no muy lejos, Yaya no se había percatado de ello antes. Alguien más había decidido recorrer aquella arboleda. Liberó las muñecas de Tsubomi, parecía que la magia se había perdido. Pero no del todo… La morocha acarició la mejilla de su pequeña amante y ella correspondió cerrando sus ojos, era similar a una cachorrita entregada a su ama. Tan hermosa e inocente. Sus labios tocaron la frente de Tsubomi.

—Mmm... Te quiero…—susurró la cachorrita en un leve suspiro. Decirlo siempre había sido tan difícil, ya no más…

—Entonces… —dijo Yaya con una voz dulce—acompañame.

Yaya y Tsubomi caminaron de la mano hacia el instituto Spica. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, la peli rosa podía sentir como si todas las alumnas la mirasen, incluso sus compañeras. Sentía que su mente era un libro abierto para toda aquella que posara sus ojos en su rostro pero, respondió a aquel dejo de timidez aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de su amada y bajando la mirada. Yaya lo percibió.

—Puedo soltarte si quieres— Propuso Yaya.

—No... No lo hagas.

Sabía a dónde Yaya la estaba llevando y no quería negarse, pero una pequeña sensación de nervios se mezclaba con el golpeteo de su corazón mientras subían las escaleras. Por más que intentase no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de Yaya. Se detuvieron en el pasillo frente a aquella puerta donde todo siempre comenzaba, en aquél caoba oscuro. Abrió la puerta, y, como esperaban, la habitación se encontró vacía, Hikari todavía no había vuelto de su reunión. Yaya tomó el mentón de la muchacha y levantó su rostro hasta estrechar sus labios con los suyos. Las dudas de la pequeña se disiparon en al ambiente como el vapor, aquel beso era razón suficiente para entregarse a ella, una y otra vez. Estaba segura, quería ser suya.

— ¿Aún quieres seguir?— preguntó.

Tsubomi miró a los ojos de Yaya. Tan ruborizada como nunca.

—Más que segura…

La luz que se filtraba a través de los cristales comenzaba a tomar el tono anaranjado de la tarde, acariciando la piel de las dos amantes. Los suaves jadeos se intensificaban apasionadamente mientras las dos eran envueltas con el calor de la otra y el de las sabanas. Yaya había tomado el control. Desde que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, Tsubomi había sido suya. La había acorralado bajo su cuerpo mientras, exponiéndola a sus caricias y besos que recorrían quemaban la piel desnuda de la pequeña estudiante. Los labios de Yaya la recorrían desde su vientre plano hasta sus pechos, protegidos por la tela blanca de su sostén.

La morocha lo miró por un momento y acercó las manos a su centro con la intención de desprenderlo pero la mano de Tsubomi aferró la suya.

—No, esperá un poco…

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, como si ella necesitase reunir fuerzas para seguir. Se besaron hasta que la mano de Tsubomi se rindió ante la de Yaya.

—Yaya sempai…

Los gemidos de Tsubomi se combinaban con su agitada respiración mientras las manos de su sempai la rosaban, cálidas y suaves, sus pezones rosados sintieron la lengua de Yaya humedeciéndolos, entibiándolos. La cabeza de Tsubomi se arqueó hacia atrás como poseída por un impulso cálido.

—Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas, adoro aquel rubor en tus blancas mejillas— dijo con una leve risita.

—N-no… Lo detesto…— La muchacha tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo en un dejo de vergüenza— Me hace sentir tan predecible…

—Lo sé… solo dice: "No te detengas"

Tsubomi apartó el brazo y miró a los ojos de Yaya, intentando mostrarse ofendida pero realmente no podía. Aquel rostro solo mostraba ternura y un inocente temor.

—Te odio, Yaya sempai…

Yaya levantó su mano solo para rozar los labios que habían pronunciado esas palabras.

—Mentirosa…

La lengua de Yaya volvió a probar la piel blanca y pura. Tsubomi sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera a consumirse por la intensidad de aquellas caricias. Ella era todo lo que se encontraba en su mente, su calor, su mirada y sus manos descubriéndola poco a poco, recorriéndola agradablemente, subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a su húmedo secreto. Los labios de la peli rosa se esforzaron para no gemir, apretaron el dorso de su dedo índice como una mordaza. Sus muslos se tensaron, rosándolos mientras aquella mano se movía entre ellos lentamente, estudiándola con una determinación perversa. Tsubomi no pudo contenerse más.

— ¿Lista?

Tsubomi adivinó lo que venía y se abrazó a su amante con fuerza tapando su mirada entre aquellos suaves cabellos.

—Te amo...

A la mañana siguiente, los pasos de Tsubomi resonaron una vez más por el pasillo de _Ichigo - Sha._ La hora de ir a la cafetería se avecinaba y como siempre pasaba desde la ceremonia de Etoile, aquella muchacha estaría ahí, esperando en su habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta color caoba oscuro y, luego de acomodar su cabello y aclararse la garganta, decidió tocar.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó la voz de Yaya en el interior.

—Soy yo, Tsubomi.

—Déjame adivinar… pasabas de casualidad.

—No… Vine porque olvidé algo importante en esta habitación.

La puerta se abrió y Tsubomi pasó hacia la habitación, iluminada por un sol radiante. Yaya inmediatamente pasó un brazo por la cintura de la peli rosa, estrechándola a ella, las dos se hundían en la mirada de la otra.

— ¿Qué dijimos sobre la sinceridad?– recordó Yaya mientras Tsubomi sentía como esos ojos negros se clavaban en los de ella. Las mejillas de Tsubomi tomaron el color de su cabello.

—No estoy mintiendo…—bufó ofendida.

—Entonces dime que es y tal vez no te castigue…

De pronto, la pequeña estudiante se paró de puntitas y acercó su rostro al de la Sempai.

—Esto…— los labios de Tsubomi alcanzaron los de Yaya.

Fin.


End file.
